


operation homecoming

by sujiverse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuulip are [redacted], jinsoul is a drug lord, loona the cops, loona the criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiverse/pseuds/sujiverse
Summary: Eight detectives, three misfits, and one drug case.Nothing is what it seems.





	operation homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> for rea, who inspired me to write bad cop jiwoo and turns a year older today <3
> 
> (all my cop knowledge comes from brooklyn nine-nine and jackie chan's police story series, please be understanding)

 

"Detective Kim, anything to report?“ Haseul speaks up from where she's sitting at the head of the table. She's looking to the papers in her hand as she addresses the room. Three heads turn to look at her expectantly.

 

Hyunjin suppresses a giggle, prompting Haseul to shoot her a curious look. Jiwoo raises her hand to ask the burning question, upon which the captain quickly realises her mistake. "Oh, right. I meant you, Jungeun. Right... the Hansung drug syndicate. Any new updates?"

 

"We've arrested a few runners the past week in the red-light districts. No one too important, and they're mostly students... teenagers."

 

" _Broke_ teenagers," Heejin supplies helpfully. "They're being paid pretty well."

 

"Yes, exactly. According to their statements they usually get the goods from a local supplier, who's the only one in contact with the big boss. There's no headquarters or anything to raid. The students claim that they meet this girl who calls herself The Wolf at Hansung university dorm roof every first Tuesday of the month, hand her the cash they made from selling the drugs and get to keep some in return."

 

"We can do a stakeout on the next available date," Heejin suggests enthusiastically. Haseul nods, and the girl visibly brightens up at the captain's stamp of approval.

 

"Great. Hyunjin, a rundown on the noise complaint from the estate a few streets away, please?"

 

"Elderly abuse, we caught the son of a bitch—" Heejin slaps her on the arm from beside her. "Ow! I mean, the stupid perp was living a few floors down and had been beating the shit—" Another slap. "Alright I get it! He was being a real—“

 

Hyunjin holds off Heejin's hand by catching her wrist.

 

“—dickhead to his 70-year-old mom. Straight up threatening to throw her down the stairs and shit. Crazy stuff. Anyway we investigated, turns out the screaming was from his hysterical mother, caught the asshole, sent his poor mother to therapy, and now he's serving ten years for aggravated assault," Hyunjin deadpans, "He actually pushed his mother down the stairs. When she was in her wheelchair. It's fucking sad."

 

Silence hangs in the air as the detectives wait for her to continue. Hyunjin doesn't.

 

The captain clears her throat. "Alright, thank you for that very visual and tragic rundown. Let us wish her, uh, a speedy recovery. Now on to the other cases... Jiwoo, what do you have for me?"

 

"Oh, me? I'm..." Jiwoo looks to Jungeun helplessly. The detective just shrugs, patting her on the thigh. It’s reassuring at best, and sympathetic, at the very least.

 

Jiwoo puffs up her cheeks, huffing, “I’m… well, trying my very best, Captain!"

 

A hard blink and a beat later, Haseul narrows her eyes. Jiwoo holds back a squeak. “I— Alright, then plan the stakeout. You'll be doing it. Go with Jungeun or something. And the rest of you are dismissed."

 

The detectives file out of the room, leaving Jiwoo behind with Haseul. Jiwoo sends Jungeun a pleading look, but only gives a squeeze of her hand in return. She can't avoid this.

 

Haseul crosses her arms. “Look, Jiwoo, I get that you still have a lot to work through after that last... situation. But you're going to have to pull your own weight as well. The precinct needs their detective back, even if you’re not allowed on the field.”

 

Jiwoo just hangs her head. She knows. She's heard all this before. Might as well let Haseul talk her ear off and not argue.

 

"Jungeun's doing well. I know you’re helping her on her cases. But maybe just try closing one on your own?” Haseul, as she puts (what she hopes is) an encouraging hand on her shoulder, says. The statement/order makes Jiwoo nod, even though that's all she's been doing the past months or so.

 

Haseul leaves the room finally, with one last look that Jiwoo can't decipher. Maybe it was pity, that she's used to. But it could have also been disappointment— she's also used to that. Or just resignation, which Jiwoo's getting familiar with.

 

At least Jungeun's still there to give her a hug when she emerges from the room. She'll plaster on a smile and soldier on. Maybe, she'll even feel good enough to plan the stakeout herself sometime this week! Baby steps, as Jungeun tells her, are important.

 

"You wanna help me get a confession out of the perp I caught this morning?" Jungeun asks with a smile as they pull away from the hug. She's trying to cheer Jiwoo up, for sure.

 

"Depends," Jiwoo replies mischievously, linking her arm with Jungeun's. Even without giving a definite answer, Jiwoo's already leading them towards the interrogation room. "Are we playing 'good cop, bad cop' again?"

 

"Do we ever not?" Jungeun raises her eyebrows. She places her hand on the doorknob, asking one last time, "Ready, Detective Kim?"

 

Stoic facade, in place. Assertive tone, checked in. Bad cop Jiwoo, ready to rumble. The perp didn't stand a chance.

 

"I'm ready, Detective Kim."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunjin just wants to finally close the elderly abuse case for good. It has been too long-drawn and too emotionally-draining, not just for her but for the victim as well.

 

_Imagine having to live with such an ingrate bastard, and still having to call him your own son!_

 

She sits down at her desk, as does Heejin at the one opposite hers. All Hyunjin wants to do is finish the paperwork, and get it off her hands as fast as possible. There are more cases that need solving, after all.

 

And yet here Heejin is, throwing paperballs at her head. She no longer flinches; Heejin has been doing this a lot.

 

Jeon Heejin: top of their class, brilliant detective, kiss ass extraordinaire and Hyunjin's biggest anti since their days in the police academy. And perhaps, still a little too childish for her own good.

 

The fifth projectile ends up perfectly in Hyunjin's closed fist, as she snatches it from the air moments before it could stick a hard landing on her face. She winds her arm back, looking like she's ready to launch the paper-baseball back at her partner.

 

Heejin flinches. Hard.

 

The paperball ends up in the bin by her desk. Hyunjin never meant to throw it at her anyway. A smug smile settles on her face; she knows just how much she gets under Heejin's skin sometimes. The girl pouts angrily at her.

 

"Will you ever stop swearing in front of the captain?" Heejin asks. As per Hyunjin's astute deductions, this _was_ what it was about.

 

"She doesn't seem to mind that much," Hyunjin replies with a shrug, "Why do you care?"

 

"You know why," Heejin defiantly answers, "It's rude! She doesn't micro-manage because she has so much on her plate, but she probably hates it as much as I do. When I become captain, I'd require my detectives to be well-versed in the art of articulating clearly without using expletives, at the very least. I'm gonna bet Captain Jo thinks that as well."

 

Hyunjin scrunches her face in mock disgust, laughing at how dead serious Heejin looks. The spunky detective's ambition usually got the best of her. That, and her tendency to over-prepare for everything.

 

(Heejin had once prepared an Amy Santiago-esque two-inch-thick binder on the precinct's dress code for detectives. If Haseul had agreed, Hyunjin's sure Heejin would have added a foreword portion written by the captain herself. It's indubitable that Heejin had asked; there was simply no way she hadn't.)

 

Another paperball is thrown before Hyunjin could even ask how long Heejin spent practising that line in front of a mirror, should it ever come up in her future interviews. Judging from her light embarrassment, it was probably a casual three hours or so. Hyunjin would know; no matter how much she hates to admit it, she's very proficient in all things Heejin.

 

"I'll only stop if you can actually get the captain to stop me," Hyunjin remarks.

 

She lets herself get hit by one last (very predictable) paperball, smiling to herself when she hears Heejin's satisfied chuckle.

 

A few quiet moments pass as Hyunjin focuses her energy on completing the report. She feels Heejin restlessly moving around in front of her. How out of character for her— Heejin's always looking for an open case to solve, and even when she's not, she would be busy preparing herself to be a captain or something.

 

"Hey um, I'm getting that search warrant for Jaden Jeong's apartment signed today, wanna come with? It’ll just be Chaewon and I…”

 

"Oh, the producer! For the stolen songs case?" Hyunjin asks. She's looking up while copying the last of the victim's particulars onto case records. Heejin nods at her.

 

"Sure," she replies with a smile, "That should be fun."

 

Heejin inhales sharply, hurriedly adding, "Do you want to... grab dinner after? Or like a drink-"

 

"Yeah, sure. You can choose where to go, I'm always fine with wherever you choose anyway. But—“

 

Heejin holds her breath.

 

“—we're taking your car. Mine's low on gas and I don't think it'll survive the night."

 

_Oh. Phew._

 

"Sure, of course," Heejin mutters, "You all done?"

 

The pen in Hyunjin's hand is set down forcefully with a loud thud. Two punches are thrown into the air, and Heejin wonders how compelling the case must have been for Hyunjin to react like that when finally closing it. The detective even lifts the file gently and cradles it like a baby, dramatically rising from her seat.

 

"Right after I get this baby approved by Vivi and sent to the records room," Hyunjin says in a hushed voice, "Wait for me, Jeon."

 

Heejin shakes her head incredulously. The laugh she tried to resist escapes her anyway, as she watches Hyunjin make her way over to Vivi's desk, still absorbed in her act.

 

How ~~endearing~~ silly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haseul watches her detectives through the window of her office.

 

Jungeun and Jiwoo are off somewhere, and she trusts they're doing something productive— especially after that talk she had with Jiwoo. Heejin is bothering Hyunjin, definitely about the swearing yet again. Chaewon is idly scrolling through case material on her laptop. Yerim looks like she's making at least ten mugs of coffee, and Haseul makes a mental note to ask their newest detective to lay off pampering her coworkers too much. Vivi is busying herself with paperwork, as are the rest of the team.

 

The heavy sigh that leaves her lips is one that she's getting acquainted with. The captain draws the blinds, needing the privacy. She sits back down in her chair, checking around her once again to make sure she's completely obscured from her detectives.

 

No one has to know what she's doing.

 

She opens the second desk drawer to her right with a key she keeps in the same loop as her house keys. Her hand reaches in to the back, and retrieves the burner phone stuck to the drawer above. Paranoid, she checks the blinds on the windows one last time. They're drawn shut.

 

**To: Unknown**

Stakeout this week. Cancel the roof meeting. Good luck and be careful, as always.

-H

 

No one _can_ know what she's doing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Manipulative, psychopathic murderers? Jiwoo could make them quiver with just her stare. Burly men? They wouldn't dare ask her for an extra cup of coffee. But a kid?

 

What's Jiwoo supposed to do with a kid?

 

The girl is seventeen, and acts exactly like how Jiwoo imagines rebellious seventeen-year-olds do. Feet on the table, haughty stare, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world... Typical. As they enter, she notices that the girl is sizing them up, crossing her arms and looking them up and down.

 

Jiwoo has read her case file, prepared by Jungeun herself. _Im Yeojin. Arrested for breaking and entering into a private residence. No stolen items reported._

 

"Feet off the table," Jungeun orders. Yeojin complies, though the smug look on her face tells Jiwoo she's going to be less than compliant for this interrogation.

 

"Look kid, all we need is a confession. You'll get sent to juvie for a month or two, and then you're free to go. So work with us, and we'll get you the best possible outcome for someone in your position."

 

"Detective, am I that threatening that you have to bring in your partner for this?" Yeojin asks, tilting her head. It's slightly infuriating how unaffected she is by everything. "Is she here to neutralise you because you're so mean?"

 

From where she's leaning with her shoulder against the wall, Jiwoo maintains her stone-like exterior; don't mind her— she's just examining the teen, and analysing her thought process. As of now, it's hard to pinpoint what exactly would make Yeojin break.

 

She doesn't want to pull out Bad Cop Jiwoo just yet, either.

 

Jungeun knows this.

 

"Trust me when I say I'm one of the nice ones in this precinct," she continues with a small smile, "So, why'd you break into Jung Jihoon's house?"

 

"I didn't," Yeojin says casually, checking her nails.

 

Jiwoo hears Jungeun let out a sigh. "We have a key witness."

 

"If I'm not wrong, you don't have any CCTV footage of me doing that. You just arrested me because that crazy old man was chasing me down the street."

 

There's an air of smugness when Yeojin says it, almost like she's bragging about it.

 

"Mr Jung said he heard a noise and when to check it out. Then he saw you, and started chasing you, after which you took off... and got caught."

 

"He said I broke into his house, but what if all I was doing was plucking flowers outside the gate to his mansion? It's my word against his," Yeojin explains, as if she's prepared this speech the whole time. "No stolen items... so no evidence. And again, no CCTV footage. Detectives, are you sure you got the right person? Are you really just going to trust the words of a senile old man?"

 

Jiwoo peels herself away from the wall before Jungeun can form a response, attracting the eyes of them both. She seats herself beside Jungeun, clearing her throat. Suspicious, Yeojin glares at her.

 

"Alright, it seems like you don't want to cooperate. I'll break it down for you then. Here's the deal: if you confess now, it's a month or two for you in juvie," Jiwoo puts on her best snarl, folds her arms, leans back into her chair, and continues, "If you don't, and we find even the slightest trace of evidence that you did break into his house, trust me when I say we have the power to put you in there for years. You might even have to be moved to big girl prison once you're of age. That's not too far off from now, isn't it?"

 

Yeojin, clearly taken aback, remains silent. Her jaw is clenched shut as Jiwoo adds, "Footage can be doctored, and that leaves digital traces. Fingerprints can be wiped, but DNA is pretty easy to leave behind." To prove her point, Jiwoo picks up a strand of hair from the table and flicks it away. Yeojin's eyes follow her movements, anxiety creeping into her expressions.

 

The detective stands, walking over Yeojin's side. With a hand on her chair and another on the table, she basically has the girl cornered. "Coupled by witnesses not just from the old man, but his wife as well. And a gardener maybe? A housemaid?" She asks, staring the intimidated teenager down.

 

"And not to mention, the cars parked in the vicinity. Mounted cameras are pretty common these days, won't you say?" Jiwoo snickers, hiding how fast her heart is racing. She finally pulls away, making her way back to her seat.

 

"All we need is a warrant," Jiwoo finishes off her monologue. Yeojin gulps, looking to the floor. She's contemplating, that much Jiwoo can tell.

 

"So what's is going to be?" Jungeun asks, still smiling. "You still sure you did everything right? Or do you want us to find out for you?"

 

Yeojin's facade cracks, just momentarily. "Alright, fine I—“

 

Before they get the confession though, Yerim bursts through the door, slightly too eagerly.

 

"You're free to go," Yerim tells Yeojin, turning to then explain to the shocked detectives, "Jung Jihoon dropped the charges. Said he must have been dreaming. He said he couldn't find anything that could have been stolen, so..."

 

Yeojin hops off her chair, celebrating. The junior detective by the door steps aside to let her out, but Jungeun reaches out to grab her wrist before she can leave.

 

It's a gentle tug, and Yeojin seems more surprised than offended at the action.

 

"Don't let us see you back here again. You're a smart kid, but you also got lucky this time. Stay out of trouble and go to school, got it?"

 

"Y-yeah, got it," Yeojin murmurs, "Thanks."

 

And with that she turns to leave, with Yerim escorting her out. The door swings close, and Jungeun hangs her head. She should be happy the girl wasn't charged, but there's a bad feeling she can't shake off— delinquents like her usually come around again for more serious offences. Not even the best lawyers and detectives can protect her, if it comes down to that.

 

Jiwoo wraps her in a hug, knowing just what she's thinking. They've seen so many kids come and go, it's almost routine now.

 

"Don't overthink it," Jiwoo, pressing a kiss to Jungeun's cheek, says softly, "There was nothing we could have done. He dropped the charges. We can only hope she doesn't end up back here."

 

The sullen detective nods, eventually brightening up as well when she sees Jiwoo smiling at her.

 

"Shall we go for dinner? The clock tells me we're done for the day," Jiwoo asks. Jungeun just nods, and lets herself be pulled out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _"Jin-soul,"_ Hyejoo calls in a sing-song voice, skipping her way into their office.

 

Or, what they consider their office anyway. It's just one of the unused rooms in the Hansung dormitories, and an evidently poorly-kept one at that. It's also Jinsoul's home, and Hyejoo always wonders why she never bothers to clean up after herself, or invest in comfier furniture with the money she makes.

 

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Jinsoul asks with a laugh, putting the last of the drugs into the duffel bag in her lap. It must be the new batch she left to collect over the past two days.

 

"Nothing, just happy you're back," Hyejoo answers, sitting down on the lower bunk bed. It's where Jinsoul usually sleeps, but they're close enough that Jinsoul no longer minds it.

 

"Well, also because we're getting paid this week." She mimics a wolf's howl, earning a little chuckle from Jinsoul.

 

The older woman gathers herself. "About that... No rooftop dealings for you this month. The cops are doing a stakeout. Keep The Wolf hibernating," Jinsoul says, without looking up from the paper-wrapped goods she's still trying to fit into the black bag, "It's too risky and I don't want you getting caught."

 

"B-but the—“

 

Jinsoul tuts, cutting her off, "It's non-negotiable. I'll rearrange a date and time and do it myself."

 

Hyejoo pouts— this was her job. It was the only thing she could bring to the table: be a cover for the operation, collect the cash from the drug sales, and give them back to Jinsoul who does the rest of the heavy-lifting. Their little two-woman (or, three-woman, if she counted Sooyoung) operation seemed more like Jinsoul one-person-show with how much work she did alone.

 

It's not like Hyejoo could help her in any other way since Jinsoul made sure to be covert about everything. Something about not wanting to involve her in the bigger picture, with the higher-ups. Jinsoul doesn't tell Hyejoo anything; yet the situation is different with Sooyoung.

 

(Maybe it's a trust thing, maybe it's an age issue. Maybe it's just because she's Sooyoung— the object of Jinsoul's after-dark affections, and a self-appointed older sister to Hyejoo— and she gets her way with them both.)

 

She bites her lip, watching helplessly as Jinsoul slings the bag on her shoulder. Though Jinsoul's far from a university student, she sure convincingly passes herself off as one. Specifically, an athlete on her way to the gym with an innocent-looking duffel bag.

 

"Go home," Jinsoul orders softly, "Stay away from the roof this week. Also, keep your mask here."

 

Hyejoo opens her mouth, but swallows back the protest immediately when Jinsoul gives her a look. Two knocks on the door bring them out of their staring contest, and Jinsoul turns to leave, but not before ruffling her hair.

 

"Bye Jinsoul," Hyejoo calls through the door, "Bye Sooyoung!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She wonders how Jiwoo is doing.

 

The photograph she's looking at turns a year old today; it's one she took during her coffee break. Jiwoo's just doing paperwork on her desk, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration.

 

Those weren't simpler times, not by a long shot. But they were happier times.

 

Looking up from her phone, Sooyoung realises Jinsoul is already walking back to the car. She hurriedly exits her photo gallery, shoving her phone into her coat pocket. The car door clicks open.

 

"That was pretty quick," Sooyoung comments as Jinsoul settles in the passenger seat.

 

"The stuff is new but the customers are old. The regulars always know what to do," Jinsoul answers with a smile. She takes the flip phone out from her pocket, punching in a message. Sooyoung reckons it's a thank you text to her customers, a little fact she found out when she helped send Jinsoul's burner phone for repair.

 

Jinsoul's the quirkiest drug lord Sooyoung will meet in this lifetime, for sure. As if to prove her point, Jinsoul huffs cutely, struggling to press ‘send’ on the text.

 

“Can you help me buy a new phone? The buttons on this one—“

 

Said phone rings as she's mid-sentence, and she puts it to her ear. Sooyoung keeps the car stationary, not knowing where to go just yet.

 

"Hey! Yeah, alright. Stay where you are, we'll go meet you. Great, thanks a lot."

 

Where Jinsoul needs to go is a restaurant not too far off from the university. Sooyoung drives them over while the sky darkens. A part-time waitress donning a red apron and a cap walks out upon seeing the car pull up by the side of the road. Business is slow even at dinner, that much Sooyoung can tell.

 

Jinsoul lowers the window. The girl approaches them slowly, as if to check if she’s got the right car. When the light finally hits her face, Sooyoung gets a little taken by surprise. It’s a kid. Younger than Hyejoo, even. She’d always known Jinsoul hired the young and broke as her runners for their little operation, but they were still at least of university-age. They knew what they were getting into. Does she?

 

The girl exchanges words with Jinsoul, and Sooyoung catches mentions of the police station and getting caught. She resists the wince when she mentions getting interrogated by two detectives.

 

“Look, I don’t want to do this anymore. I know I promised you one more thing but I really can’t. I got lucky that he didn’t press charges, and I don’t want to go back to the station again. I’ll return you the money, just please—“

 

“If I doubled the offer, would you still say no?” Jinsoul asks, undeterred, “Come on, you know I can only count on you to do this for me.”

 

The waitress takes off her cap, running her hand through her hair. “Fuck… You’re a piece of shit, Jinsoul.“

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Triple, and you’re bailing me out if I get arrested again.”

 

“I knew I could count on you, kid. This is for today,” Jinsoul stretches a hand out of the window, placing a roll of cash into the girl’s open hand. “I added an extra hundred for your troubles.”

 

“Thanks,” the girl says with a sigh, “Just leave me alone after this, okay?”

 

“No promises,” Jinsoul replies with a smile. The waitress turns around to leave, flipping Jinsoul off one last time before going back into the restaurant.

 

Sooyoung has a lot of questions.

 

Like every other day, she could be spending her time drilling Jinsoul about her daily dealings and whereabouts. But, she never does. Instead, they get burgers at a drive-through per Jinsoul’s requests, and she drives them to a nice spot overlooking the city to have their dinner.

 

They’re sitting in silence, idly eating the last of their fries while enjoying the breeze. The urge arises again, and this time Sooyoung can’t help her curiosity.

 

“I’ve always wanted to ask you this,” Sooyoung starts, “What would you be doing, if not selling drugs?” She turns to look at the woman in her passenger seat, anticipating her reaction.

 

Jinsoul clears her throat at the sudden question, pausing to collect herself. “Music. My dad wanted me to be an engineer, take over his company and everything. I was good at math but I never liked it. I loved doing music,” Jinsoul replies, looking out the window. Sooyoung catches a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

“Go back to doing music, then. Sell your business to someone else. Have a normal life. Don’t you— Have you ever thought of that?”

 

She sees the slight hesitation before Jinsoul answers, “No, I can’t. This is bigger than me—“

 

“What is?” Sooyoung asks a little too forcefully, “I don’t get it. What’s so good about selling drugs— the money? The girls? Not having to pay taxes?”

 

“You don’t understand. I just have to do this,” Jinsoul hisses back.

 

“You always say that!” Sooyoung exclaims. In her fit of anger, she hits her steering wheel a little too hard with her hand. The pain doesn’t distract her from what she wants to say, though. “Why does it matter, Jinsoul? What can’t I understand? Why can’t you stop?”

 

Sooyoung breathes heavily after her outburst. It’s all the questions she’s kept bottled up for the past year. Jinsoul clenches her jaw tightly, looking away again.

 

“I’ll get Hyejoo to stop,” she says, finally breaking the silence.

 

“That— That’s a good idea… But, what about you? Fuck, Hyejoo’s not even the point here. I just… God, I just wish you led a normal life sometimes,” Sooyoung huffs out.

 

The corner of her lips are upturned when she turns back to look at Sooyoung. “And why is that?”

 

She tries her best to be unaffected by Jinsoul being a massive prick.

 

“Because… I don’t date drug lords. Can’t you stop—” The rest of what she wants to say gets muffled and lost in her throat, because Jinsoul very unceremoniously reaches behind her head, and pulling her into a rough kiss.

 

A beat passes before she pushes Jinsoul away, frustrated. “What the fuck! Don’t fucking cut me off when I’m trying to—“

 

“You’re not going to convince me. Can we just end this conversation and take this to the back?”

 

She gulps when Jinsoul throws her a satisfied grin.

 

“I really hate you,” Sooyoung groans softly. She rolls her eyes, but her hand is already on its way to opening the car door. It’s a gesture that amuses Jinsoul greatly.

 

“See you in a bit!” Jinsoul calls playfully, letting herself out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

So, Jaden Jeong was—in simple, layman terms— a humongous pain in the ass. In police terms however…

 

Hyunjin writes him down as being “uncooperative”. For a victim—and a public figure, at that— he sure had a lot of profane things to say about the way the police were handling his case.

 

Heejin sighs as they exit the estate, obviously upset that their search for evidence of any trespassing had came up futile. There wasn’t even a hair out of place; how could the guy’s whole computer be stolen right under his eyes? He even claims he was at home sleeping when his computer, alongside the many tracks he had stored, was taken.

 

Their resident IT expert Chaewon trails behind them, walking with her laptop in her hands, still frantically trying to sift through something.

 

“Since his house is a dead end, maybe we could find suspects first and work backwards? Enemies he’s made. But what could their motives be? Maybe money…” Hyunjin considers thoughtfully. The guy lived in a penthouse. He surely wasn’t strapped for cash. Why would someone steal his songs and not a single thing from his Gucci collection?

 

She continues, “Retribution? Did he have beef with anyone?”

 

"Oh, plagarism scandals! He claims he never had any clashes with other producers and singers, but it won't hurt to check..."

 

Before Heejin can fish out her phone from her pocket to Google quick facts about the famed producer, they hear Chaewon gasp loudly. Both detectives turn, only to cringe at what Chaewon just pulled up on her laptop screen.

 

“I already can’t stand him with his shirt on, why would you show me a shirtless picture of him?!” Hyunjin yells.

 

“No, no! Look at the tattoo on his chest…”

 

Heejin takes a step forward to examine the photograph. A trident sits on where she presumes his heart must be, right below his collarbone. To the innocent bystander, this was a normal-looking tattoo. But she recognises it from old case files. They all do.

 

“He’s a member of King Triton,” Hyunjin mutters, “Mafia crime family.”

 

Heejin comments with a frown, “You’d think he would tattoo it in a more discrete place. Or bother to hide it, really.”

 

“They’ve evaded the police for decades. I don’t think he actually cares. Not when there’s systemic corruption in the force.” Chaewon’s grim remark causes them to fall silent momentarily.

 

“Wait, I showed you guys this because it’s a lead! He’s bound to cross people, mafia and all. He’s a public figure—“

 

“And so the best way to screw with him is by destroying his career,” Heejin completes the rest of Chaewon’s sentence.

 

Finally. They had a lead.

 

“It could also be something petty. It might have nothing to do with King Triton at all… The plagiarism thing seems likely--”

 

“I found it!” Heejin exclaims, "This guitarist claims that Jaden Jeong sampledhis unreleased track and remade it into his own song. The two met up initially trying to work on the song together, but the prick released it on his own album, without even crediting the guy. Apparently, they were close friends."

 

"Jaden Jeong really told us with his whole chest that he didn't have any enemies in the industry..." Hyunjin complains, "Seriously, all we had to do was Google."

 

"He's a self-centered asshole, he probably doesn't even see it as his fault. I feel bad for that guy. Do you think he has friends?" Heejin asks, resuming the walk to her car, prompting the other two detectives to follow as well.

 

"Not when he's literally a member of King Triton," Chaewon says with grimace, "Why isn't this common knowledge?"

 

"Apparently KT keeps tabs of online chatter. They shut down any talk about the mafia online. They've probably paid off enough news agencies to stop news of him being a member from spreading. Besides, it could pass off very well as a regular tattoo."

 

"Okay, this is getting very confusing to keep track of— So our current conclusion is that this could be either a small-scale conflict between two beefing musicians, or it could be a manhunt for a member of a famous mafia family. Am I right?" Chaewon blurts out.

 

Heejin and Hyunjin shrug simultaneously in reply. How Chaewon put it seems about right.

 

"God have mercy on our poor underpaid souls," Chaewon mutters.

 

"Let's just deal with it tomorrow," Heejin suggests as they turn into the carpark and her Tesla comes into view, "Dinner?"

 

Chaewon raises her eyebrows at Heejin, stopping in her tracks upon making eye contact with her; Hyunjin doesn't catch it. Their telepathic connection seems to be working just nicely.

 

The blonde-haired detective blinks rapidly. _Am I supposed to leave you two alone?!_

 

Heejin gives a small smile back. _Thanks a lot, man. I know you need dinner too. It's so nice of you to do this._

 

Chaewon narrows her eyes at her. _Yeah, fuck you too! Be grateful I'm doing this for you._

 

Now, the other detective is a little confused. She throws a thumbs-up. _Um, so we good to leave without you?_

 

Chaewon just rolls her eyes in reply. _I even have to come up with an excuse myself..._

 

Heejin just nods dumbly. _Okay, bye!_

 

"I'll leave you two to it, I have uh... things to do, back at the precinct."

 

"Oh, bye then! Don't stay too late," Heejin says, ushering Chaewon away. Hyunjin waves her goodbye as well, already halfway inside the car.

 

"You were my ride!" Chaewon whisper-shouts into Heejin's ear.

 

"I'll pay for your Uber tomorrow," Heejin murmurs under her breath, "Thanks, Park. You're the best!"

 

"Yeah, fuck you too Jeon..." Chaewon says, even though Heejin's probably out of earshot. The peppy girl is skipping back to her own car, excited at the prospect of having dinner alone with Hyunjin. Chaewon shakes her head.

 

"Whipped bitch."

 

/

 

After dinner at a restaurant they frequent, saying things escalated would be a euphemistic understatement.

 

Jungeun finds herself naked in Jiwoo's bed, in Jiwoo's apartment, yet again, despite every warning Vivi has given her.

 

("If you want to spare yourself the heartbreak, stop sleeping with Jiwoo, for a change," to quote the sergeant word for word.)

 

It's not her fault her resolve breaks, and an overwhelming urge to take care of Jiwoo arises every time the woman so much as mentions her needs. It's not her fault she can't resist Jiwoo's advances. It's not her fault she's very attracted to Jiwoo when she's playing bad cop, or when she's simply taking down notes.

 

It's not her fault she's totally and madly in love with the woman next to her, and has been since they were in the police academy.

 

What they have isn't ideal, but she'll take it. Jiwoo, and whatever emotional turmoil she's working through, can be happy this way. Jungeun's sure as hell isn't going to ruin all that for her by confessing.

 

As she turns to face Jiwoo, memories start to flood in. Recollections of the first time they met at the academy, and their graduation; their first day at the precinct; the day she realised she loved Jiwoo, the same day she lost Jiwoo to Sooyoung; the day Sooyoung left, and a broken-hearted Jiwoo had turned up at her doorstep; the first time Jiwoo asked, and every other time Jungeun has tried and failed to decline her requests.

 

A drunken night, and a question. That was all it took.

 

_(It's been a few weeks since Sooyoung ghosted them all and left for good. Jiwoo, freshly put on administrative leave, turns up at her best friend's house with a bottle of wine._

 

_After downing Jiwoo's bottle of red and offering a few of her own, they're both absolutely wasted. Jungeun doesn't remember how they ended up in such a provocative position, with her barely sitting upright on the couch and Jiwoo straddling her._

 

_Under the magical buzz of alcohol, Jungeun can feel every single palpitation of her heart in her ears. Her skin feels feverish, and she's aware that she's probably flushed all over. Jiwoo on her lap hasn't helped with that one bit._

 

_The minimal distance between them still feels painfully far for Jungeun. But she remains still, giving Jiwoo free rein on whatever she was trying to do to her._

 

_Jiwoo carefully brushes the hair out of her eyes. She brings the hand away from her eyes to trace her jaw— a move so tender that it makes Jungeun shudder ever so slightly. Her other hand trails its way up Jungeun's toned torso, resting on her chest, as if to find her heartbeat. If only drunk Jiwoo could process how much of a tremendously unhealthy effect she had on Jungeun's heart._

 

_"Jiwoo, what're you doing..." Jungeun whines, slurring a little. Jiwoo just hums in reply, giggling softly. Jungeun's instinct takes over in that moment, and she sits herself up slightly, pressing their foreheads together._

 

_Her unfocused eyes stare into Jiwoo's own, searching for a reaction. Her breath hitches when she sees Jiwoo's glance flit down to her lips and back to her eyes. There's a thumb tracing her lips lightly. She barely has to wait before they're gingerly removed and replaced by Jiwoo's soft lips. The kiss, their first of many, is short. Jiwoo's the first to pull back, but also the first to lean back in. Their kisses start out soft and slow, however shitfaced they are._

 

_Maybe it was the growing tension between them. Perhaps it was the years of pining on one side, and the badly broken heart on the other. Whatever it was, they find themselves putting their all into the kissing before the night ends, both too eager to forget the problems of their real life._

 

_At some point, Jiwoo pulls back hastily, leaving Jungeun to chase after her lips with a soft groan. Jiwoo pushes her back onto the sofa lightly, both her hands reaching up to cup the girl's face._

 

_"Can you please... I just want- Jungeun, can you... can you take care of me, tonight?" Jiwoo asks between ragged breaths, holding Jungeun's face so close to her own she could smell the alcohol on her lips. A beat passes, then two— Jiwoo’s starting to think Jungeun didn’t hear her._

 

_On the third, Jiwoo gets her answer when Jungeun lays her on the couch and takes her shirt off for her.)_

 

That was the beginning of the end.

 

Every other time Jiwoo appears at her doorstep on a night she decides she doesn't want to cry herself to sleep, Jungeun has been there for her, in more ways than people think. She was never one to deny Jiwoo from having what she wanted, anyway. Sometimes, it's mutual, and things just happen. And very quickly, as well.

 

And some nights, like tonight, it's almost routine.

 

"My place or yours?" Jiwoo had asked with a hand reaching across to the driver's seat.

 

Jungeun had held her outstretched hand, and gingerly stroked the back of it with her thumb. "Yours," she replied, knowing she had an extra set of clothes she'd left there that she could wear to work the next morning. She had barely hesitated, Vivi's words strewn at the back of her mind— out of sight and out of mind for now, but not forgotten just yet.

 

But enough overthinking, Jungeun's done enough of that to last a lifetime. She takes a glance at the clock, which tells her she can get in two more hours of sleep before they have to leave for work.

 

She makes the mistake of looking at Jiwoo again, and feels her heart clenching painfully in her chest; it's a familiar feeling. Jungeun pushes down her innate desire to hold the girl in her arms, settling for a light kiss on her forehead. She turns around, falling asleep with her face to the wall.

 

The hours pass by like minutes.

 

Sunlight streams through the curtains, illuminating the room. The alarm by the bedside blares annoyingly, and she struggles to open her eyes.

 

Jiwoo’s already up, if the empty space beside her is any indication.

 

There’s an unsettling feeling she can’t shake off. The toothbrush Jiwoo got her from the last time she ‘visited’ seems to exacerbate her feelings of…

 

Regret, was that what it was? No, Jungeun would never regret spending her nights with Jiwoo.

 

Confusion— a likely culprit, though Jungeun feels confusion in every aspect of her life, and this feels a few notches higher on the antsiness scale.

 

Angst? Perhaps; Jungeun was once voted “Most likely to carry teenage angst into adulthood” by her peers in high school. Sleeping with your best friend while having feelings for her seems to be a situation thats bound to be marred by angst.

 

Said best friend calls for her from the kitchen, and her train of thought puts on the emergency brakes. When she leaves the room, finally dressed, she’s greeted by a lovely spread of burnt toast and broken fried eggs. She chuckles a little, but sets her mind down to eating whatever monstrosity Jiwoo has made them for breakfast. At least it look edible, this time.

 

( _“Jiwoo... You boiled breakfast cereal?" Her own eyes, she reckons, are widened to the size of saucers._

 

_"Um, the milk wasn't hot enough?" Jiwoo sheepishly replies, "Now that I look at it, it seemed like a better idea in my head."_

 

_Indeed, the saucepan is filled with colourful, bloated Fruit Loops fragments drowning in bubbling milk-lava. They were practically screaming to be thrown away. Jungeun laughs in part-horror, part-hilarity, wrapping the girl in a soft embrace. Her sluggishness from waking up too early is suddenly gone._

 

_"I love you, thank you for making breakfast, but please leave it to me next time," Jungeun says into her ear, and they both chuckle._

 

 _"I can't believe I screwed up Fruit Loops."_ )

 

Thankfully, Jungeun gets through breakfast without much of a stomachache. Turns out, Jiwoo's wide smile is enough to numb her taste buds. Forever.

 

They arrive at work together, much to the dismay of a certain observant—and frankly, nosy and overprotective— sergeant. She gives Jungeun a look and pulls her aside before she can leave to hide from her in the evidence room. Joke's on her, because they do end up in the evidence room anyway, where Vivi gives her yet another lecture about how she's destroying herself.

 

Well actually, the joke's on Vivi, because Jungeun would willingly destroy her palate if it made Jiwoo smile. Who's to stop her from breaking her own heart for Jiwoo's happiness?


End file.
